This invention relates to a lift gate for a vehicle having a window movable between open and closed positions.
Typically, a vehicle having a lift gate includes a window to allow an operator to view objects to the rear of the vehicle. The lift gate is pivotally attached to the vehicle to pivot upward and allow access to the interior of the vehicle. Typically, the widow in the lift gate may not be opened such that any access through the rear of the vehicle requires fully opening the lift gate. Fully opening the rear lift gate is not always desirable such as when small items need to be quickly stored. Further, there may be instances when there simply is not sufficient room behind the vehicle to pivot the large lift gate open. A typical improvement is to pivotally mount the rear window such that the window may pivot open independent of the lift gate. This type of configuration is problematic in that an opened window may be vulnerable to breaking.
For these reasons, it is desirable to develop a lift gate assembly including a window that can be opened to allow for easy and convenient access to the vehicle interior, while safeguarding the window against breakage.
The invention is a lift gate assembly movable between open and closed positions and including a windowpane movable to an open position by sliding into the lift gate assembly.
The assembly includes a lift gate for a vehicle pivotally attached at a topmost portion of the vehicle. The lift gate pivots upwardly from a closed position to an open position. A windowpane is mounted within a guide channel of the lift gate such that the windowpane may slide downwardly into the lift gate to an open position. A motor disposed within the vehicle includes a drive cable attached to drive the window between open and closed positions. The guide channel includes a pivoting mechanism that pivots the windowpane outward against a seal assembly disposed within the opening of the lift gate.
Another embodiment of the lift gate assembly includes upper and lower sections. The upper section includes a windowpane mounted within a guide channel. The upper section includes a pivotal connection to the vehicle and a pivotal connection to the lower section. Through the pivotal connection with the upper section, the lower section pivots relative to the upper section. The lower section includes a retaining mechanism that engages a track disposed on opposite sides of the lift gate. The retaining mechanism includes pins that engage opening in the track to hold the lift gate in any of a plurality of intermediate open positions.
In another embodiment, the lift gate assembly includes upper section and lower sections pivotally connected to the vehicle such that the upper section pivots open upward and the lower section pivots open downward. The upper section includes a windowpane slidable mounted within guide channels. The upper and lower sections include separate guide channels that align with one another to form a continuous channel in which the windowpane may slide downward into the lower section.
The subject invention provides a lift gate that can be opened in a smaller spaces than conventional lift gates and that includes a movable windowpane for access to the vehicle interior that does not require space to the rear of the vehicle and that further prevents exposure of the windowpane to damage.